


Mister Marmelade

by Zwiezraczek



Series: Mister Marmelade English/French [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Cabarets, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Inspecteur Otabek Altin, Inspector Otabek Altin, Investigations, M/M, POV Outsider, Police, Secrets, Yuri Plisetsky has secrets, chris' sanctuary, creemsical burlesque AU, lady marmelade Yuri Plisetsky, mister marmelade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Chris' SanctuaryLorsque vous y entrez, un doux parfum vous enchante.Les hommes autour de vous vous charment.Un verre à la main, vous les regardez se mouvoir doucement.Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire.~ Chris ~





	1. ou comment Yuri en est arrivé là...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mister Marmelade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725461) by [Wintervention](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintervention/pseuds/Wintervention), [Zwiezraczek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek)
  * Inspired by [Burlesque AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313671) by Crimson. 



> Bon, me voilà après avoir vu le magnifique Burlesque Au de Crimson qui était juste magique, donc après lui avoir demande je me permets de publier une petite histoire inspirée de ses dessins aussi fabuleux qu'enchanteurs!  
> Ce sera une histoire très courte, hein... Je me vois mal faire quelque chose de long, mais si je change d'avis vous serez les premiers au courant haha
> 
> Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture! ~

    Ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur le visage, il regarda les lettres brillant dans la noirceur de la nuit. La pluie tombait depuis environ une demi heure, et le petit russe n'osait pas passer le pas de la porte malgré le nombre de clients baissant à vue d’œil. Il voulait absolument y rentrer, comme si sa vie en dépendait -car effectivement elle en dépendait-. Un chat des rues comme lui, prétendre vouloir entrer chez Chris, le plus beau des cabarets dans la ville : c'en était ridicule. Lorsqu'il sonna trois heures du matin, que les clients commencèrent à sortir et que les effluves d'alcool dans leurs voix se faisaient entendre, Plisetsky décida d'y rentrer. Un homme plutôt âgé le regarda en entrant, le retenant par le bras. Les yeux turquoises le détaillèrent, la calvitie gagnait doucement son crâne, quelques creux sur son front dessinaient des canyons ; son visage n'était pas gracieux, rond et plutôt laid cependant inspirant la terreur. Que faisait un enfant dans les parages ? Il se débattait comme un beau diable, lui assurant que Chris était au courant de sa venue, qu'il était un professionnel -ce qu'il n'était absolument pas- et que Chris allait en entendre parler. Amusé par ce môme, celui-ci décida de l'amener à son patron. Le blondinet était plus qu'heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire un entretien avec Chris, le maître absolu de ce lieu. Toujours tenu par ce bras musclé, il fut introduit dans une pièce réservée au personnel ; des dorures et des lumières à crever les yeux faisaient office de loges. De tous côtés des costumes jonchaient le sol, plumes, broderies, résilles ; Yuri ne savait où tourner de la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'émotion comme s'il venait d'apercevoir la galaxie toute entière face à lui. Des hommes dans un coin se maquillaient encore, ou se démaquillaient -Yuri ne savait pas trop encore-, des petits diamants collés sur leurs visages leur donnaient cet air si extraordinaire, leurs torses étaient pour la plupart découverts ou ornés de bijoux de toutes couleurs. Le grand homme poussa une porte au fond de la pièce, tirant Yuri à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne fut pas étonné de finir sur le sol, suite à la violence du lancer de cette grande brute. « Il dit qu'il a un rendez-vous avec vous, patron. Je l'ai amené ici alors. », ce furent les premiers mots que Yuri entendit de sa bouche, cet accent russe violent. De dos, la grande silhouette était impressionnante, avoisinant les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, toute vêtue de noir elle semblait enfiler des gants de là où se trouvait Yuri, c'est-à-dire sur le sol, les mains totalement à plat et les jambes pliées sur les côtés. Il entendit un léger rire, et vit cet homme possédant un undercut brun saupoudré de soleil sur le haut se retourner vers lui. Il vit alors ce regard vert, perçant mais malgré tout enchanteur : c'est ce qui attira son attention en premier chez Chris ; il ne prêta aucune attention à la petite moustache et la barbe de trois jours qu'il possédait qui semblaient se noyer dans les nombreux frous-frous violets qu'avait son manteau au niveau de sa fermeture ainsi que sur les manches, le tout était parfaitement accordé à ses gants pourpres, quelque peu cachés par la touffe violette de ses manches. L'homme âgé s'attendait à ce que Chris, auparavant de mauvaise humeur, vire cet enfant de la pire façon qui soit car il le méritait ; de plus cela lui ferait une distraction en cette soirée si pauvre en clients. Cependant, la venue de ce jeune enfant avait eu l'effet contraire ; le visage de Chris s'illumina d'un sourire sournois, presque effrayant ; il vit dans ces yeux turquoises du feu brûlant, un feu passionnel, charnel qui était ce qu'il lui fallait pour raviver ses spectacles. « Je veux faire partie de votre troupe, Chris. », les paroles de Yuri résonnèrent dans la pièce comme si elles avaient été une avalanche ; le grand homme le souleva par son bras, trouvant que ce môme manquait de respect à son patron. « Laisse-le Yakov, on va bien voir ce qu'il vaut à cette heure. Amène-le voir Lilia, elle saura quoi faire de lui. » Yakov n'était pas du tout enchanté à cette idée, cela voulait dire que cette petite enflure allait peut-être rejoindre le sanctuaire ; cette idée plut tout de suite à Yuri qui, affichant un petit sourire, se débarrassa de l'emprise dudit Yakov, et leva son nez de façon très hautaine. « Qu'allons nous faire ? » Sa question resta sans réponse, tandis que Yakov le reprit encore sous son aile, le sortant de la pièce, suivant Chris qui guidait la petite troupe composée des trois hommes ; ils repassèrent près de la scène et Yuri la détaillait comme un enfant : toutes ces lumières auraient pu donner le tournis à n'importe qui mais lui les adorait, des douces plumes gisaient au sol suite aux chorégraphies certainement folles, quelques billets faisaient office de tapis de sol -les hommes venant ici adulaient les danseurs dans toutes les formes-. Il rêvait d'y poser le pied, juste un instant ; cependant ce ne fut que sa main qui put effleurer le stage réservé aux danseurs. De l'autre côté, sur une vieille chaise en bois, une femme au nez pointu fumait une cigarette fine, ses doigts semblables à des aiguilles jouaient avec le fin bâton ; sa bouche piquée laissait doucement la fumée s'échapper ; d'ici Yuri pouvait apercevoir la tonne de produits de beauté sur son visage dont le bronzer si orange qu'on ne pouvait que le voir sur son visage, ainsi que la laque qui faisait refléter les lumières de cet endroit sur ses cheveux ébènes. Elle haussa l'un de ses sourcils, le visage fermé, voyant la jeune tête blonde l'approcher derrière son patron. « Qui est-ce ? », son accent russe frappa Yuri : il était désagréable et tranchant comme des lames de patins, il trouva tout de suite le sien beaucoup plus doux et innocent. Chris lui expliqua que Yuri voulait rejoindre la sanctuaire, tandis que le concerné détaillait Lilia de ses grands yeux turquoises, les plissant afin de mieux la voir dans la pénombre. Lilia écrasa la cigarette dans le petit cendrier en verre posé à ses pieds, se remit perchée sur ses talons rouges aux bouts si pointus, épousseta sa longue jupe noire soutenue par un corset noir délavé et lacé sur le devant, affinant encore plus sa frêle figure jusqu'à l'étouffement ; son chemisier semblait de cuir et laissait une ouverture plongeante sur sa poitrine mise en valeur grâce au corset. Elle tourna autour de Yuri, détaillant sa corpulence cachée sous le large sweat, il sentait encore la pluie et ses cheveux avaient cet inconfortable état entre trempés et presque secs ; elle souleva le menton de la bouille semblant si angélique et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ces yeux verts si énervés, de près encore plus maquillés. Yuri, forcé à la regarder dans les yeux, affichait une mine désagréable, comme si le feu brûlant en lui avait pu la tuer sur place. « On va voir ce qu'on pourra faire de ce chat ci. » soupira-t-elle, roulant les « r » avec une violence presque meurtrière. Elle lui tourna le dos, levant un doigt lui signifiant de la suivre, tout en s'enfonçant dans les pénombres des coulisses. Lâché par Yakov, le blondinet, le chat, avançait suivant ladite Lilia, traînant quelque peu des pieds sous le regard amusé de Chris, qui ne tarda pas à les suivre. En chemin, ils croisèrent des hommes fumants, dans leurs costumes de scène aussi extravagants que magnifiques, des paillettes posées avec soin sur leurs paupières désormais lourdes de faux-cils colorés et par la fatigue. Lilia s'arrêta près d'un de ceux dans un coin, les jambes croisées et simplement couvert d'un corset bleu marine et d'une paire de collants noirs plutôt transparents, laissant dévoiler ses sous vêtements aussi simples que magnifiques. « Katsuki, tu viens avec moi. » lui ordonna Lilia sans s'arrêter, en poussant une porte dans le fond ; Yuri ne put s'empêcher de garder son regard braqué sur cet homme, il avait une espèce de douceur dans son regard noir, pourtant ses gestes étaient d'une toute autre nature, charmeurs et provocateurs. Lorsqu'il se leva, ce fut avec une lenteur si excitante que Yuri se demanda s'il était humain ; la créature suivit Lilia sans lui adresser un unique regard et fut prise sous l'aile de Chris qui lui souriait à pleines dents, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua ses commissures s'étirer en un sourire sincère, doté d'un sentiment amical. Yakov le poussa presque à travers la porte, Lilia avait allumé les lumières aveuglantes, dévoilant une salle de danse au parquet boisé, aux barres de danse anciennes dans un style antique ainsi que des dizaines de glaces, permettant de se voir de n'importe quel angle, les murs étaient d'un bleu russe et froid ; des chaises boisées étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Un piano était posé dans un coin de la pièce, certainement pour la décoration, car le poste posé juste dessus avait en tant que compagnie trois piles de disques tournants ; perchée sur ses échasses rouges Lilia s'arrêta près de celui-ci, pianotant des doigts sur le bois de l'instrument. « Improvisation. » annonça-t-elle, tandis que Katsuki se libérait de l'étreinte de Chris ; « Tu danseras avec le petit présent ici. » poursuivit-elle tandis que Kastuki hochait positivement la tête avant de s'avancer vers le centre de la salle, pieds couverts seulement de collants. Ses pas étaient imprégnés d'une aura sensuelle, et son corps entier appelait à l'amour. Yuri ne put détacher son regard de lui, simplement la voix crispante de Lilia lui ordonna d'ôter son pull et d'aller rejoindre Katsuki immédiatement. Yuri n'avait pas honte de son corps, il le trouvait aussi fragile que magnifique à première vue. Ainsi, le pull trouva rapidement le sol, offrant à la vue de Chris, Katsuki et Lilia -car Yakov refusait d'entrer dans la salle- un spectacle doux et plaisant pour les yeux ; Yuri s'avança quelque peu timidement vers Katsuki tandis que Lilia choisissait une musique pour les deux : _Umbrella_. Katsuki resta immobile durant les premières secondes du morceau, mais lorsque la voix aussi douce que cassante de la chanteuse entama son couplet, il entoura la taille de Yuri en le rapprochant de lui ; celui-ci tout d'abord surpris lui lança un regard furieusement attirant. Katsuki ne réagit pas, pourtant intérieurement il fut surpris par tant d'assurance ; il tourna sur lui même, tenant toujours la tête blonde par la taille et le renversant presque. Celui-ci, laissant ses cheveux ramenés en de grosses mèches encore légèrement mouillées pendre vers le sol boisé, commença à repousser Katsuki avec une main sensuelle posée sur son torse ; le brun recula avec douceur tandis que Yuri dans un élan de souplesse leva sa jambe tendue vers le haut soutenu par l'autre. Lorsque les deux se redressèrent enfin, Yuri se détacha totalement de Katsuki, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, effectuant une douce pirouette, faisant virevolter ses cheveux mi-longs avant de tendre sa main, attendant un baise-main de la part de l'autre, qui, après quelques secondes, un genou à terre l'effectua. Le blond leva sa tête, avec fierté et orgueil, caressant à l'aide de ses doigts sa joue. Lorsqu'il entendit le refrain arriver, il effectuant deux sauts de chats successifs à travers la pièce, laissant Katsuki derrière lui, toujours un genou à terre. Il se releva, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux ; se tournant en direction des chaises, avant d'aller en chercher une, la lançant à travers la pièce en direction de Yuri, qui la réceptionna avant de s'asseoir dessus, dossier contre le torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec ses bras, regardant les lumières au dessus de lui, le visage paisible cependant faisant attention à ne pas sortir du personnage ; Katsuki arriva derrière, retenant le jeu de ses bras, visage fermé. Yuri lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension tandis qu'à la seule force de ses bras il le fit se relever et le positionna sur la chaise. Le blondinet jeta ses bras vers le ciel, tandis que les mains de Katsuki se baladaient sur ses hanches, avant de le retourner complètement et trouvant le jeune homme le regardant de haut. Lilia arrêta la musique. « Tu as quel âge ? », la question fusa dans la pièce, tandis que Yuri, se retourna l'air de dire « Moi ? » avant de lui répondre qu'il en avait dix-huit. Lilia, sans changer d'expression, soupira « Et sur ta véritable carte d'identité, chat ? ». Yuri avait froncé les sourcils, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir longtemps. « Seize », murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés regardant ses pieds du haut de la chaise. Katsuki se recula, lui offrant sa main pour descendre, Yuri la refusa et sauta de la chaise félinement, atterrissant presque comme un ange. « En temps normal, je t'aurais mis à la porte, tu le sais ? » La voix de Chris résonna dans la pièce, tandis que Yuri le regardait avec une attention toute particulière, voyant dans son regard une lueur inconnue. « C'est pas comme si j'étais pas dans l'illégalité... » commenta-t-il par la suite, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, y déposant quelques frous-frous mauves. Si Lilia voulait bien l'accepter, Chris était prêt à la prendre ; car son allure était impressionnante malgré son jeune âge, ses clients avaient besoin d'une suspension de l'incrédulité et ce blondinet en était capable. L'instant où son corps se mouvait au rythme de la musique, les yeux de Chris furent parcourus d'une lumière exquise et il le savait, son sanctuaire avait besoin de lui. Lilia, les bras croisés, tapotait ses fins doigts contre son avant-bras, tout en semblant réfléchir ; bien sûr que ce chat était talentueux, bien sûr qu'il méritait sa place ici, mais allait-il supporter toute cette pression qu'elle allait lui infliger ? La brune pouvait en douter, même si sa parole était important aux yeux de Chris, elle avait vu son regard s'embraser sous l'effet de cette petite improvisation. « Le chat peut rester, je l'inclus à la choré de Primadonna, pour l'instant il ne fera que celle-ci. » Yuri intérieurement, faillit défaillir ; ses yeux brillèrent se rappelant toutes ces lumières sur la scène, toutes ces plumes colorées et avant tout ces costumes : il allait pouvoir en enfiler un lui-même, et c'est ce qui provoqua chez lui la joie. « Il te faut un nom de scène, chat. », lui fit Lilia ramassant son pull à l'aide de son index, comme dégoûtée. « On a Eros ici, pourquoi pas Agape ? » suggéra Chris, souriant à pleines dents. Agape, amour inconditionnel ; mais est-ce que Yuri en était capable ?


	2. ou comment Yuri rencontra le Kazakh...

    Ses épaules fines se mouvaient au rythme de la musique, et à chacun de ses pas une aura angélique émanait de tout son corps; ses mains finirent sur ses hanches, croisées tandis que sa lèvre fut mordue dans un instant d'oubli. Sous ces feux des projecteurs, il était comme dans un cirque; les paillettes ornaient Katsuki aujourd'hui tandis que lui-même s'était permis une tenue aussi blanche que neige, saupoudrée de diamants étalés plus ou moins symétriquement, il releva son nez hautainement, effectuant des cercles à l'aide de sa tête et ainsi ses cheveux d'ange couvrirent finalement son visage. Lorsqu'il se figea le temps d'un instant, il le vit et par la suite ne put décoller ses yeux turquoise du visage qui se détachait avec une lueur magique de la foule. De là où il se mouvait, il voyait ses yeux noirs, perçants comme s'ils voulaient dévoiler tous ses secrets sur le champ; comme s'il voulait mettre à nu tout son passé, ici et maintenant. Il eut envie d'aller le voir à la fin de la chorégraphie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Chris était strict là-dessus, un danseur ne devait absolument pas se rapprocher d'un client, et même si Yuri faisait partie de la Sainte dualité du sanctuaire, il n'était pas en droit de rompre les règles -surtout après tout ce que Chris avait fait pour lui-. Chacun de ses mouvements envers Katsuki fut rempli de ce doute, d'un doute pourtant si attractif aux yeux du public, les deux furent noyés sous les applaudissements, les sifflements et les billets tapissant le sol. Yuri lui jeta un dernier regard, ses cheveux en arrière et d'une démarche irrésistible se dirigea vers les coulisses. La tournante allait bientôt avoir lieu, et les danseurs du début allaient devenir serveurs à leur tour -on ne savait pas laquelle des deux tournantes était meilleure en mettant en jeu la place qu'occupait l'alcool dans ces lieux-. 

Yuri n'ôta pas son costume, mais posa juste sur ses épaules un voile immaculé qui lui donnait la sensation d'être habillé durant toute la soirée, car autant à ses débuts il adorait être regardé de tous côtés, admiré et vénéré autant cette attention particulière que les gens lui portaient ici le mettait mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure du temps, ces regards puants de désir, d'envie de l'avoir auprès de soi ne serait-ce qu'une nuit... Il se sentait objectifié, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet à leurs yeux -il en était conscient, de cette attitude, au moment où il acceptait de travailler ici mais ne se serait jamais douté que cela le gênerait autant-; pourtant cet homme qui le regardait, ce brun, il n'avait pas ce feu atroce brûlant dans ses yeux, mais une lueur toute neuve que Yuri n'avait jamais expérimenté. 

« Yuri, tu viens? C'est bientôt à nous d'y aller, le pria la voix de Katsuki -le tirant ainsi de ses pensées et de sa mini pause- les yeux amicalement posés sur le russe, une note d'amitié dans la voix. 

Il était minuit, et sa partie dansante de la soirée lui manquait déjà, mais Lilia était stricte là dessus: jamais deux parties dans une seule et même soirée pour que tous puissent avoir la chance de voir et d'être vus, d'être reconnus, admirés... Yuri voulait que toute la lumière soit sur lui, cependant il devait la partager avec Katsuki, le protégé de Victor, l'amant de Victor, le seul amour de Victor. Le japonais avait su séduire le russe avec sa danse, son Eros comme ils le disaient. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé en haut de l'échelle, ne gravissant pas les échelons pénibles sur lesquels Yuri devait ramper, s'accrochant à chaque bout de bois contenant des éclats piquants; l'avantage d'aimer Victor était d'avoir un lien privilégié avec Chris qui était son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, Yuri voyait que Katsuki ne le faisait pas pour cela -et qu'il avait méritait amplement sa place ici-, il voyait ses yeux briller en voyant la chevelure argentée apparaître, son sourire devenir plus enfantin et comme dans le cas d'un premier amour ses paroles devenaient confuses -et Victor en était doublement attendri- et ce dès son arrivée il y avait deux années de cela, au moment où leur relation bourgeonnait doucement et délicatement. 

\- J'arrive, fut la seule réponse correcte qu'il fut en mesure de lui donner, sans omettre une main dans ses cheveux afin de les balayer derrière son oreille. 

La musique se mit à jouer, _Primadonna_ , sa première chorégraphie. Il se souvint tout à coup de ses jambes fines, grelottant tandis qu'il allait fouler le sol de cette scène tant désirée après une longue semaine de répétitions. La lumière rosée apparut sur lui, tandis que sa jambe droite était tendue, couverte de résille; ses petits doigts de pied tremblants sur la scène, effleurant avec respect cet endroit tant convoité. Il avait autour de son cou ce collier de plumes roses qui, à chaque mouvement le suivait avec attention; sa lingerie n'était pas aussi sophistiquée que son maquillage effectué par Lila, qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts sur l’apparence de ses danseurs, ses yeux furent entourés d'un rose pâle et ses traits du visage renforcés par des poudres diverses et variées ; finalement le dessous de ses yeux fut couvert de diamants brillants comme mille feux; ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui le coiffa, ornant son crâne d'une tresse africaine sur le côté tandis que le reste de ses fils dorés fut laissé à la sauvagerie de ses mouvements. Ses yeux avaient brillé longtemps après sa performance, son âme ayant eu du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir -plus spécifiquement le fait d'avoir pu danser dans le meilleur cabaret de la ville-. C'était un rêve devenu réalité et il en avait savouré chaque instant. 

Cette musique le représentait avec une justesse folle, il était cette Primadonna, qui ne désirait que conquérir le monde malgré son sale caractère, ses hauts et ses bas; mais avant tout il vivait dans un rêve qui ne tenait qu'à un fil: s'il perdait un jour de son charme, allait-il être toujours le bienvenu ici? Il valsait entre les tables, prenant commande avec un sourire docile sur le visage, car Agapé était doux, aimant et ne demandait jamais rien en retour -tout ce dont Yuri se pensait incapable spontanément, mais le jouait à la perfection: la pureté était l'émotion qu'il préférait imiter- mais sans pour autant oublier l'homme qu'il avait pu entrevoir dans la pénombre, avant tout son regard si particulier qui avait éveillé sa curiosité totale. Un plateau à la main, il servait avec félinité les boissons chuchotant mielleusement "Passez une merveilleuse soirée au sanctuaire, messieurs...". Tandis que les verres se vidaient et les esprits s'emplissaient de pensées de plus en plus floues, Mickey était apparu devant lui -il était l'un des danseurs en ces lieux-, lui annonçant que la table quarante deux désirait le voir, que Chris y avait apposé son saint accord et que Yuri devait y accorder un moment. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux; il détestait voir face à face ces hommes transpirant l'argent, se croyant tout permis -et l'étant presque en ces lieux- mais cela faisait partie de l'ensemble que formait son métier, par la suite il roula simplement des yeux. Il servit ses derniers clients à une vitesse digne d'un papillon de nuit cherchant la lumière, et d'un geste presque imperceptible arrangea ses fils dorés. Lorsqu'il vit au loin ce qu'il désirait, un sourire traversa son visage: c'était lui. Une veste en cuir sur les épaules luisant sous les quelques projecteurs donnant à la salle ces airs plus intimes, ses cheveux coupés formant un undercut ébène ainsi que ces yeux, toujours aussi expressifs. 

\- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur, demanda Yuri, posant ses bras sur le dossier du fauteuil rouge piqué en face de lui, s'il avait été sûr de ses intentions il se serait présenté derrière lui les aurait baladées sur ses épaules puis son torse. Je suis Agapé; enchanté, c'était son discours habituel, mais il y mettait une sorte de désir imperceptible; c'était une des rares fois où homme aussi jeune voulait le voir. Il était par ailleurs toujours aussi charmé par son regard charbonneux, ses yeux n'étant pas particulièrement magnifiques mais le tout leur donnait des airs nobles, forts et si charmeurs. 

\- C'est cela, Agapé, je voulais vous voir, répondit-il la voix pleine de force et quelque peu éraillée; sa main fut passée dans ses cheveux les ramenant inutilement à l'arrière -car ils revinrent aussi rapidement à la place originelle qu'ils avaient quittée-. 

\- Ne me vouvoyez pas, je suis Agapé il n'y a pas besoin de plus de formalités entre nous, lui dit-il en un soupir avant de se permettre d'occuper le fauteuil près de lui étant donné qu'il était seul, son corps semblait y nager tellement il était fin; il croisa ses jambes doucement, avec tout un cérémonial en finissant par poser son coude sur l'un des accoudoirs et placer son index sur sa joue. Alors, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous, je suis tout à vous monsieur, sa question resta en suspend, ses paroles couvertes par la forte musique autour d'eux. 

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qui amenait ici une si belle créature dans cet endroit...

Question basique, pensa Yuri. Il voyait que l'homme face à lui essayait tant bien que mal de mener la discussion -et évitait soigneusement de donner son nom-, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire de sa part, un sourire réconfortant dont seul Agapé était capable. 

\- La vie, rien de plus. Les paillettes, les lumières, il aurait pu énumérer pendant des heures ce qui le poussait à être ici avec emphase, passion, malheureusement ce n'était pas Yuri qui devait lui parler, mais Agapé. 

\- Je vois, répondit l'autre, visage toujours aussi sérieux -le blond avait senti dans sa voix une insatisfaction-; Yuri le sentait tendu, c'en était presque drôle. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne mords pas, vous savez, lui dit-il de la manière la plus rassurante possible. Je suis là pour vous, rien de plus, rien de moins.

À ce moment, il osa poser sa main sur sa cuisse, voulant créer une sorte de complicité entre eux; il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner ce sourire rassurant, mais intérieurement il était profondément amusé et se retenait d'exploser de rire. Comment un homme semblant si sûr de lui pouvait perdre tous ses moyens face à lui, face à Agapé? 

\- Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose, proposa-t-il voulant briser le silence pesant qui régnait entre les deux depuis quelques minutes Je peux vous conseiller si vous le désirez, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire...

Sa main se baladait sur la cuisse du brun, ses fins doigts effleurant la surface du jean noir avec une attitude séductrice; ses yeux turquoise regardaient intensément les siens. Il n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et si Yuri l'avait vu en dehors de son travail, il se serait retourné sur son passage car ces yeux ne s'oubliaient pas. 

\- Deux verres de whisky alors, Agapé, sa voix lui avait manquée durant ces quelques secondes, il respirait fort. 

Yuri se leva alors, en prenant soin de le faire dans les règles de l'art avant de se diriger vers le bar, vers Mila qui était la seule femme présente dans la salle. Elle se tenait derrière un comptoir à son image, le bois luisait à travers les faisceaux lumineux envoyés dans toute la pièce, dessus étaient posés des verres semblant de cristal, taillés de diverses formes; les serviettes étaient aussi rouges que les fauteuils sur lesquels les clients étaient, des bacs à glaçons et à citrons -verts ou classiques- ainsi que des pinces, pailles et autres formaient l'attirail du parfait barman ou dans ce cas de la parfaite barwoman; derrière le comptoir les étagères comportaient diverses boissons alcoolisées toutes plus colorées que les autres, les bouteilles avaient pour elles d'émettre ce doux son au contact du verre que Yuri appréciait particulièrement, et que Mila incontestable maîtresse en ces lieux savait émettre sans peine aucune. 

\- Deux whisky, steuplait, fit-il en arrivant, les deux doigts en forme de "v" avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur l'un des tabourets, la jambe sous ses fesses, posant son coude sur le comptoir en ébène. 

\- Qui est le chanceux qui veut t'avoir rien que pour toi, coloc? Parce qu'il est aussi chaud que Staline jeune, soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers les verres adéquats -donc carrés- et faisant hésiter ses doigts de l'autre main face aux bouteilles. Un whisky en particulier d'ailleurs?

\- Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il parle peu et qu'il manque de confiance en lui face à Agapé. En somme: ça craint, se lamenta Yuri -et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait-. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit "Génial, un jeune! Agapé va pouvoir s'amuser!"; Russkov, c'est un vieux dans un corps de jeune -certes un corps de Dieu-. Non, il veut juste deux verres.

\- Il se la joue Cendrillon, fais gaffe à ne pas devoir faire le tour du royaume pour le retrouver et lui rendre sa chaussure, plaisanta-t-elle en lui offrant deux verres mi emplis d'un whisky qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et agrémentés de glaçons. Va le bourrer, il parlera plus, son conseil était tout aussi farceur qu'elle l'était avec Yuri, ses dents blanches apparurent soulignées par les lignes rouges bien dessinées formant ses lèvres. 

\- Putain, une vraie russe celle-là, marmonna Yuri pour la taquiner en attrapant les verres après s'être levé. Je te raconte tout ce soir, Mila, fit-il avant de retourner entre les tables en lui envoyant un clin d’œil presque invisible. 

La lumière tamisée rendait ses cheveux changeants, une fois rose, une autre bleus. Il adorait cette atmosphère, il s'y sentait dans son milieu; oubliant presque ces regards pleins de sous-entendus n'ayant qu'un seul objectif en tête: tirer le plus d'informations possible à propos de cet homme. 

\- Tenez, vos whiskys monsieur, lui dit-il tout sourire, se penchant devant la table en bois clair et posa les deux verres face à lui.

\- Merci bien; buvez avec moi, répondit-il, poussant le verre devant le lieu où devait s'asseoir Agapé, son expression changea un moment laissant une mine paisible apparaître qui disparut aussitôt les yeux de Yuri rencontrant les siens. 

\- En temps normal, je ne devrais pas mais étant donné les circonstances, lui dit-il s'asseyant finalement dans le fauteuil dont le coussin carmin était délicieusement confortable. Yuri, dès qu'il fut question d'alcool était un petit russe qui faisait honneur à sa patrie -c'était ainsi qu'il finissait ses dimanche soirs avec Mila: bourré-. Donc, si je ne m'abuse, c'est la première fois que vous venez ici... ses doigts se baladaient sur le verre, ses jambes étaient croisées à la manière des grandes duchesses d'une époque lointaine. Il était un tableau à lui même, peint avec des matériaux précieux et difficiles à se procurer; il n'était pas précieux -et se le disait lui même- mais était particulièrement difficile à avoir, à charmer et surtout à aimer. 

\- Non du tout, c'est ma toute première fois ici, marmonna-t-il presque avant de boire une gorgée du contenant, sa tête se renversant minimalement vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage des cheveux qui pouvaient cacher toute la beauté et force de celui-ci. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici alors, monsieur, il demanda cela avec une malice toute particulière; une fois sa question posée il trempa sa langue dans le breuvage sans le quitter des yeux, il avait tout bonnement l'air d'un petit félin tout doux. 

L'autre hésitait, Yuri voyait à son expression que cette question lui déplut, et, aussitôt il prit cet air innocent, cet air doux qu'Agapé avait. Sa question était désormais camouflée par un voile de simple curiosité enfantine, une soif de savoir insatiable. 

\- Ce qu'amène tout le monde non? Eros et Agapé.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le flatter et le mettre en colère à la fois; son visage s'illumina malgré tout, il reposa doucement le verre et posa son index sur sa joue. C'était une réussite en soi d'être reconnu en dehors de ces quatre murs pour ses talents, l'être grâce à son "compagnon" de scène lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Il aimait les projecteurs, mais haïssait les partager avec quiconque; Katsuki était pour lui un rival et un partenaire et il valsait entre admiration et haine envers celui-ci. 

\- Et donc, vous n'êtes pas déçu de ce que vous avez vu, demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, attendant soit un faux pas soit une réponse satisfaisante: pas d'entre deux. 

\- Absolument pas, surtout pour Agapé que j'admire de si près, cette petite remarque alla droit au cœur de Yuri, comme à chaque fois qu'un client attractif le complimentait, mais il ne se laissait pas impressionner. Son visage se teinta de délicieuses rougeurs -qu'il savait provoquer à force d'entraînements- tandis que ses yeux fuyaient le brun, comme s'il avait été gêné par ce compliment. 

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, répondit-il reprenant le verre dont le fond était encore quelque peu plein. J'apprécie tout autant votre compagnie, il était supposé être entrain de mentir, mais ses yeux ne lui permettaient pas de le faire. 

Il avait un regard très hypnotisant, Yuri aurait voulu se perdre dans ses yeux un moment, discuter avec lui dans un endroit plus calme, où ces artifices auraient pu être ôtés mais ce n'était absolument pas professionnel de sa part. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à se regarder, dans le blanc des yeux appréciant pour autant la compagnie l'un de l'autre; l'ambiance tamisée aida cet échange et à chaque fois que la tête dorée reposait son verre elle mettait un plaisir fou à effleurer la jambe de l'autre à l'aide du bout de ses doigts, ou tout simplement un de ses pieds sous la table se baladait vers le sien de temps à autre, avec un amusement enfantin et aussitôt retiré regardant les yeux de son compagnon, la peur -jouée- d'être grondé. Yuri finissait doucement son verre, tandis que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir le vider; sentant que leur petit entretien allait bientôt prendre fin -et voyant surtout Mila avoir quelques soucis avec un client dans le fond- il osa briser la glace pour la dernière fois, en se levant laissant les verres sur la table, comme deux reliques d'un moment agréable passé. 

\- Je suis navré, mais le devoir m'appelle monsieur. Si vous le désirez vous pourrez revenir dans la sanctuaire de nouveau afin de me revoir, en espérant que cela vous ait plu. Il était prêt à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois en sa direction, le regard turquoise pétillant -un peu à cause de l'alcool certainement-, et lui demanda. Vous avez une beauté toute particulière, de quelle origine êtes vous, si cela n'est pas un secret?

\- Kazakh, répondit-il, un peu plus détendu malgré tout, on pouvait péniblement lire une once de regret dans son regard lorsque Agapé le quittait. En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois, Agapé; et ce pour plus longtemps. Pour la première fois, sur son visage s'esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible que seul Yuri vit, cela le mit de meilleure humeur malgré lui. 

\- Passez une merveilleuse soirée au sanctuaire, monsieur le Kazakh osa Yuri, lui offrant un clin d’œil tout aussi puéril que sincère. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement vers le bar, où Mila, à travers sa politesse inimaginée, tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser d'un client qui l'avait prise pour une prostituée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin sérieusement; je suis tellement à fond dedans c'en est presque interdit haha! ^^  
> Malheureusement, cette année -que je partage entre vie et prépa- je sais pas si je pourrai poster régulièrement, donc je verrai mais en tout cas je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction!  
> Des bisous à vous!


	3. ou comment il le vit de nouveau

Une cigarette fut portée à sa bouche, la lumière douce de la ville de Berne caressant la blondeur de ses cheveux ; les bâtiments pâles étaient illuminés par des étoiles mourantes accrochées à des lampadaires. Il entendit un tramway passer, ainsi que des mains autour de ses épaules. Son soupir ne se fit pas attendre, sentant le souffle chaud de Mila qui s'était glissée entre rideaux et plantes afin de lui tenir compagnie ; son haleine de pommes de terres devenues eau se faisait fortement ressentir, comme à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient un week-end.

« Alors, Kazakh occupe ton esprit, huh, demanda-t-elle les yeux brumeux, le regard troublé par la boisson. Sa voix était douce, fatiguée.

\- Ta gueule Russkov, trancha Yuri accentuant chaque syllabe de chaque mot, comme pour mieux se faire comprendre par son interlocutrice plutôt dans les vapes.

\- Fâché parce que pas d'informations, elle se faisait de plus en plus collante, posant sa tête sur l'épaule fragile de son colocataire. Fais pas la tête, Cendrillon te reviendra, son souffle entra dans les narines du blond, il ferma les yeux, toussant et laissant tomber sa cigarette ; si ses yeux avaient pu tuer Mila serait déjà allongée sur le sol.

\- Fâché parce que t'es encore plus bourrée que moi, t'imagines ? Quelle image de notre partie tu donnes à ces yaourts, demanda-t-il soupirant.

Il était incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps, elle qui l'avait accueilli sous son joli petit toit. Pour toute réponse, sa voix s'éclata en une succession de rires cristallins, adoucies par des effluves de vodka. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue pâle, y laissant une trace toute rouge avant de retourner dans son cocon, dans sont petit appartement. Yuri fut de nouveau seul, à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas tort, cet homme occupait son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait autant le revoir, lui parler, l'entendre parler, ou même rester en silence se délectant de chaque instant passé à ses côtés. C'était un coup de foudre qui l'avait frappé, un Zeus amoureux avait demandé à Cupidon de lui jeter sa flèche en plein cœur de glace. Yuri détestait l'amour, et il y avait beaucoup trop de raisons à cela. Potya, son chat, une des personnes -car pour lui elle était égale aux hommes, ses pas aussi dansants que les siens les soirées de fin de semaine, sa fourrure si douce et luisante ; et ses manières, ne parlons pas de ses manières dignes d'une personnalité de la cour!- qu'il adorait le plus au monde, vint se nicher près de lui, miaulant de sa voix parfaite et fluette ; « Alors princesse, on est fatiguée ? ». La seule chose qui lui faisait du mal, une fois la porte de son appartement close ? Elle.

La matinée du lundi était celle qui lui demandait le plus de travail sur lui-même, le soleil caressait son visage dès les heures les plus pâles de la journée -donc aux alentours de midi- ; il ronchonnait, son coussin poudreux posé sur son visage. Il allait être le premier debout dans tous les cas, c'était comme ça tous les lundis matins, pluvieux ou lumineux, Mila se remettait de ses excès de la veille, les cheveux entortillés, les coussins tâchés par ses lèvres parfaitement écarlates de la veille, les traits soulignant ses yeux... Dans ces moments là, il se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait trouvé durant les premiers mois sous son toit -possiblement son assurance, ses cheveux au vent, et ce rire valant mille gazouillis d'oiseaux-. Paresseusement, un pied effleura le sol au tapis à franges douces, s'engouffrant dans ses milles douceurs ; ses cheveux couvraient son visage, les uns collés à sa joue, les autres volants comme des plumes dorées. Il allait devoir se tirer d'ici, s'arracher de ses draps tigrés, quitter ses coussins moelleux, la chaleur de cet appartement. Il partageait ses semaines entre la bibliothèque municipale et les soirées au _sanctuaire_ ; cela lui paraissait digne d'une bonne crise de rire de le savoir la nuit se déchaîner sur la scène, séduisant tous les hommes présents dans la salle, puis, dès que les cloches sonnaient midi le savoir prêt à se rendre à la bibliothèque, les fils d'anges attachés en un petit chignon très défait, très enfantin. D'ordinaire, il ne s'ornait pas de maquillage, il lui était trop lourd, mais une couche fine de brillant à lèvres faisait toujours étinceler celles-ci. Alors, après s'être emmitouflé dans son long et large manteau terreux, saupoudré d'une longue écharpe douce aux couleurs pastel -offerte par la rousse russe Russkov- sentant les jardins fleuris d'Hermès -qu'il avait su se procurer par il ne savait quelle bonne étoile-. Il attrapa à la volée une sacoche à dos, vit Potya se précipiter vers la porte et slalomer entre ses fines jambes, quémandant encore des caresses, de l'attention. Son cœur se fendit, comme à chaque fois, il la souleva, embrassant sa douce fourrure entre ses deux yeux, puis la fit redescendre de cet Eden avec lui, avant de refermer la porte.

Il faisait froid, une fraîcheur fabuleuse effleura ses fils d'or. Sur le chemin pastel, il croisa de nombreux étudiants suisses, ces êtres qu'il enviait ; s'il n'avait pas aimé tant danser, si cette passion ne l'avait pas fait vivre, il aurait étudié la littérature, surtout l’œuvre de Tourgueniev dont il était fan au point d'emprunter son nom sur sa magique fausse carte d'identité. Ses pas légers résonnèrent dans la grande bâtisse, après s'être essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson dont les poils étaient rugueux. Les mains de nouveau dans les poches, il avança dans les entrailles du bâtiment ; au loin il entendait les époux Nishigori se disputer à propos de la place des Fables dans les rayons -poésie ou conte?-, il ne les dérangea pas plus que prévu et alla se changer dans la pièce prévue à cet effet, derrière le comptoir des documentalistes. Il ne savait par quel moyen Chris avait réussi à le faire travailler ici, en tant que documentaliste, lui qui ne connaissait rien à la littérature française, qui n'avait aucun diplôme dans ce domaine, qui craignait beaucoup au niveau de l'organisation ; mais le fait était tel qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, avec son badge blanc sur la poitrine, à sourire niaisement à cet homme qui cherchait depuis vingt minutes un ouvrage de Blaise Cendrars, sifflant entre ses dents ô combien cette bibliothèque était mal foutue, et ô combien les documentalistes étaient des incompétents. Yuri se retenait souvent de frapper. Mais la pire des peines à laquelle il devait faire face était l'arrivée impromptue d'un client du week-end, d'un homme reconnaissant sa chevelure, sa voix mielleuse et son doux parfum ; durant ces moments là il ne savait pas que faire de sa vie, rougir était une option qu'il usait fréquemment, il avait à la fois honte de sa double vie et à la fois il l'aimait profondément. Cette vie qui lui permettait d'oublier, quelque part, sa solitude d'âme.

\- Oh Yuri, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, fit la douce voix de la femme aux cheveux de feu, plus âgée que lui ; lorsqu'il se retourna il vit sa tête passer à travers l'embrasure de la porte, main sur le cadre.

Il lui sourit, accrochant son manteau sur le meuble y étant consacré ; cette femme était adorable, le laissant souvent se plonger dans la littérature lorsque l'endroit sentait le vide, lorsqu'elle lui conseillait un ouvrage, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

\- Aujourd'hui on a pas beaucoup d'étudiants, comme tous les lundis tu vas me dire, lui fit-elle tout sourire, sa silhouette apparaissant finalement dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans l'autre bras elle tenait un dossier, ou plusieurs il ne savait pas trop. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue ; j'ai besoin de gros bras pour replacer les livres rendus via la boîte aux livres, tu sais la fameuse boîte que j'oublie toujours de ranger... Cela ne t'embêterai pas de le faire ?

Comment refuser cela à une femme si gentille, si polie, si maternelle... ? Il hocha sa tête, chuchotant un « Oui, bien sûr. », tandis qu'elle lui fit un clin d’œil, lui envoya un baiser avant de disparaître. Il prit le badge qui lui était destiné, « Yuri Tourgueniev », caressant le nom de famille qui n'était que d'emprunt, sa dynastie lui manquait, Plisetsky lui manquait, mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir une vie aussi pailletée que la sienne. Il sortit de la petite pièce, pour se retrouver dans la lumière du jour, offerte par la bibliothèque dont les murs n'étaient autre que des baies vitrées, spacieusement étalées le long des murs porteurs, laissant entrevoir la rue déserte -bondée en soirée- et les rayons du soleil. C'est alors qu'il vit cet énorme carton, le ventre rempli d'ouvrages divers, prêts à être dévorés de nouveau par des lecteurs affamés. Il soupira, tandis que l'une de ses mèches tomba sur son visage pâle, neigeux, laiteux ; les manches de son pull furent remontées jusqu'aux coudes, s’apprêtant à effectuer un effort surhumain -dont il était largement capable- et il prit ce carton, le déplaçant jusqu'au centre du cercle bibliothécaire là où toute étagère s'offrait à sa vue, « Plisetsky, tu peux le faire, tu fais pire la nuit alors ce ne sont pas des feuilles qui vont t'effrayer. » se dit-il à voix basse, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses hanches courbées, le regard dans les bois de la taïga russe. Il ne savait pas où mettre les mains en premier, tous ces livres n'étaient pas de la même famille, du même auteur, de la même étagère, du même nature : c'était pas sa journée. Il joignit ses mains devant ses lèvres encore humectées par le baume à lèvres mis auparavant, s'attrapant par la même occasion le petit bout pointu de son nez à l'aide de ses index avant de soupirer à nouveau ; un souffle révélateur, libérateur. Il commença par classer, œuvre par œuvre, page par page, nom par nom ; les tas se faisaient de plus en plus distincts et l'affluence d'étudiants devenait de plus en plus intéressante, mais lui ne voyait rien d'autre à part la mission qu'il avait. Il se concentrait avec force, pressant parfois ses dents contre sa lèvres inférieure dans un ultime acte de réflexion, une main passait dans son cou, cherchant ses propres cheveux blonds sauvagement libérés de l'élastique. Il commença enfin à valser entre les couloirs de bibliothèques, les étudiants aux écouteurs dans les oreilles, les uns buvant du café à une table ronde dans un silence de morts, se tenant la tête comme pour imprimer le texte, le digérer et le comprendre enfin -mais que voulez-vous que Hegel vous enseigne après tout à travers sa dialectique?- ; il était tel cet oiseau doré renaissant de ses cendres entre les flammes et les poussières noircies par la fin de vie de ce bois de pins ; ses pas légers étaient comme ceux d'un animal sauvage, sautillant de houppe en houppe, comme jouant à la marelle avec les ficelles vertes du sol, rebondissant avec une souplesse infinie, les mèches de cheveux à la recherche de liberté commençaient à déserter le bataillon du chignon. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ce dernier étage, cette tour impénétrable -encore un petit effort Emmanuel Kant!- dans un dernier effort, soupir il s’apprêtait à poser le livre à la place lui étant destinée lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne, volant l'objet précieux de sa main et le posant à la place convoitée. Il descendit sur terre, se retournant vivement vers son dit « sauveur » qui l'avait plus perturbé qu'autre chose. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément, c'était _lui_. C'était étrange, le voir hors de là où il l'avait vu la première fois, lorsqu'il était Agapé, lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même. Ici, il était Yuri Tourgueniev, vingt ans, petit rat de bibliothèque, prêt à aider âme qui vive cherchant des informations à propos d'un livre.

\- Quelle coïncidence, souffla le Kazakh laissant tomber son regard sur le blond, comme s'il n'avait pas su dès le début qui il était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

_Bullshit_.

C'était plus que de la coïncidence, c'était de l'harcèlement ; Yuri en était sûr et certain désormais, il était un de ces hommes dont la beauté égalait le génie cruel, dont les seules occupations étaient de traquer leurs victimes, les embaumant, les enroulant dans leur toile d'araignée épaisse afin de mieux les déguster par la suite.

\- J'étais justement entrain de chercher un documentaliste, je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous Agapé ; fit-il dans un soupir plutôt neutre, continuant à poser son regard sur ledit blond.

Il avait cette veste en cuir, la même que la veille. Baignant dans cette lumière solaire, sa peau halée semblait épouser tous les rayons du soleil pénétrant à travers les baies vitrées ; ses cheveux étaient encore ramenés en arrière, soutenus par une paire d'aviatrices se fondant parfaitement dans son aura. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut-être pas un meurtrier...

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider alors monsieur, Yuri croisa alors ses bras, dos à l'étagère, le regard dirigé vers le haut, vers ces yeux inoubliables et si envoûtants.

\- Je cherchais la section philosophie, fit-il le visage impassible, mural tout en jetant son regard sur la plaquette contenant les informations personnelles du doré. Yuri Tourgéniev.

Si cette venue ne l'avait pas quelque part mis en rogne, il aurait pu boire ses paroles, comme une délicieuse pluie tombant sur ses lèvres encore brillantes, savourant chaque note de cette voix grave, magique, procurant des frissons inégalables. Comme pour se détendre, il détacha sa sauvage crinière, la lâcha dans l'arène de son visage, lui permettant ainsi de dompter le terrain de son front pâle.

\- Vous y êtes, répondit-il sèchement se remémorant l'ouvrage de Kant dans ses mains, la sienne prenant sa propre main, un geste innocent, inconscient, comme une provocation. Un auteur particulier ?

Il n'avait pas apprécié cette question, et comme pour gagner du temps il regarda autour de lui ; Yuri impassible attendit. Le soleil baignait la pièce dans une atmosphère chaude, brûlante malgré le froid de l'extérieur, il faisait beau. Ses narines se remplirent de son parfum, des airs boisés, indomptés ; le cuir de sa veste avait encore l'odeur du voyage et l'apparence d'une vie éternelle, sa main logeant dans l'une de ses poches semblant y vivre une aventure bien folle. Les lèvres des cheveux d'ange s'entrouvrirent, par attente, par ennui, par admiration devant un être semblant si parfait, parfaitement étrange.

\- Kant, fut sa réponse. _La critique de la faculté de juger_.

\- C'est le livre que vous venez de reposer.

Un moment de gêne, pour l'un, pour l'autre. Il le regardait, comme le défiant de ses yeux turquoises, de ses yeux des Caraïbes, dans ceux terreux du Kazakhstan, à travers les paysages montagneux. Ce moment lui sembla durer une longue éternité, attrapé entre la petite bibliothèque et l'imposant Kazakh ; lui, ficelle d'or entre ces deux géants.

 

Les lumières apolliniennes éclairaient sa peau blanche, laiteuse tandis que le voile -aujourd'hui prune- couvrait délicatement sa peau. Sa semaine avait paru durer un supplice de Tantale, à toute gorgée il semblait plus proche de la fin, mais à chaque instant la semaines semblait se rallonger d'une minute, d'une heure, d'une journée, d'une semaine ; Lilia tenait absolument à ce qu'Agape assure la première partie sur cette musique si douce, si parfaite : Agape était parfait, Yuri ne l'était pas. Il avait dansé, les gestes langoureux, les mains félinement sur son corps se posaient, ses cheveux amenés en une queue de cheval lâchée au gré de ses mouvements, et ne sentait plus cette douceur qu'il avait pu avoir jadis. Il s'était rappelé l'avoir vu, ce lundi. Lorsqu'il embarqua ce livre, ce passeport pour le revoir un jour, il lui sourit, un geste de la main ; une mort, un battement de cœur manqua, les genoux liquéfiés ; bordel. Quand sa journée fut finie, son masque ôté et Mila retrouvée, pressant un coussin tigré contre son torse, une jambe repliée agilement en dessous de son postérieur, il lui fit avaler toute son histoire, du début à la fin, de la plus fine parcelle de poussière s'animant à la lumière jusqu'à cet instant kantien. Secrètement, il désirait le revoir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revoir cet homme, ce Kazakh aux yeux inoubliables, lumineux, au visage fermé qui laissait éclater des milliers d'étoiles lorsqu'il souriait, explosant ds galaxies dans le crâne du doré, le rendant comme il l'avait été, avec _lui_. Dans le lointain, Chris discutait avec Viktor, d'une gestuelle animée, d'un sourire disparaissant, des coiffures défaites, un air sérieux rarement remarquable ; c'était dans le lointain, donc c'était loin de Yuri, loin de ses propres problèmes, de sa propre petite vie.

\- Yuri Tourgueniev, une voix si peu alcoolisée, l'interpellant, il ne put réprimer l'envie de faire volte face, un air meurtrier sur le visage pourtant angélique, diabolique dialectique. Son oreille ne le trompa pas -comment pourrait-elle?-, assis dans le cramoisi fauteuil, pied posé sur sa cuisse il était là, face à une table vierge, le regard porté vers le haut, la veste animalière sur ses épaules, les lèvres brillantes.

\- Agape ici, Kazakh, répondit-il s'accroupissant face à lui, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, le voile volant dans les airs, emportant son doux parfum fleuri. Ici, comme ailleurs. Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, entendu, ce n'était pas plus une question qu'un ordre enragé ; enragé et pourtant mêlé de contradictions. Il aurait adoré être son Yuri, et aurait adoré se retrouver sur ses genoux, la voix fluette au bout de quelques verres de cristal, pouffant pour aucune raison.

Ses yeux le détaillaient, longuement il vit ses noisettes se porter sur son corps, ses cheveux doux, sa main posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir afin de se maintenir en équilibre face à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu l'embrasser. Il aurait pu, mais la mêlée de sentiments qu'il provoquait en lui bouillonnait, rendant ses galaxies surchargées, défaillantes, peu convaincantes.

\- Et si je vous donne mon prénom, on sera quitte alors ?

Yuri ne s'y attendait pas, il avait beaucoup trop l'habitude de ces hommes qui n'assumaient pas de le voir si peu doux, la rage dans la voix. Il tomba des nues, entrouvrant doucement ses lèvres, pour qu'un son s'en échappe, volatilisé entre la musique et les lumières ; il passa sa mèche derrière son oreille le regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Il ne fut pas déçu, Otabek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ce chapitre -que je n'ai toujours pas traduit en anglais, shame on me...- que je publie; il attendait juste à être publié parce que je sais pas, j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête, et si je ne les faisais pas de suite elles allaient filer entre mes doigts... Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, que le petit Yuri vous plaît toujours! ^^  
> Ce sera probablement l'avant dernier chapitre, je prévoyais d'en écrire encore un de plus -donc un cinquième- mais il veut pas sortir... En tout cas, dès que je traduis ce chapitre, je m'attaque au quatrième pour que la publication et la traduction sortent en même temps! 
> 
> Des bisous! ♥


	4. ou comment la danse fut finie

   Papillonnant des cils, retrouvant son humeur, il lui sourit, se mordant doucement la lèvre rosie, délicate comme une pétale de rose. Otabek. Ce nom sonnait comme l'or à ses oreilles, comme un scintillement violent, puissant mais doux à la fois. C'était tout aussi contradictoire que tout ce qui se mêlait dans son être. Il voulait tout lâcher, s'asseoir auprès de lui, discuter avec lui, entendre sa voix encore plus longtemps, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il se releva, s'asseyant comme la dernière fois dans le fauteuil près du sien, les jambes pliées sur le côté, pieds délicieusement couverts de collants résilles, un coude sur le velours rouge, l'autre bras suivant les courbes de son corps. «  _He took me back to East Atlanta »_ , les douceurs qu’énonçait la voix de cette chanteuse le rendaient curieux, il voulait voir cet East Atlanta, celui d'où venaient ces yeux charbonneux.

\- Alors, Otabek, fit-il en le regardant, les yeux de biche, un mi-sourire esquissé sur le visage. Ce livre ?

Il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur sujet, ce qui était plutôt rare ; intérieurement il se maudit, il commençait a filer du mauvais coton, mêler vie professionnelle et personnelle ; après tout ce que Chris avait fait pour lui... Mais désormais, cela lui importait trop peu, hypnotisé par ces yeux, ses mimiques, ces gestes.

\- Plus ou moins ce à quoi je m'attendais, comme si Kant pouvait être surprenant, répondit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour y lire les fleuves de sa vie. Mais ce qui fut plus surprenant, c'était de vous trouver là-bas.

Suspendu à ses lèvres, il atteignit le verre à moitié vide sur la table, si naturellement que n'importe qui aurait pu croire que c'était le sien, y trempant ses lèvres : de la vodka, bon goût. Le tenant à deux mains, avec toute l'attention portée sur son interlocuteur, comme pour ne pas le laisser tomber sur lui, comme si cette conversation était des plus anodines.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'être un rat de bibliothèque, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ; lui fit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, remettant en place ses cheveux dorés d'un geste habile de la tête. Un danseur peut aussi avoir un petit cerveau, vous savez, se surprit-il à lui dire, c'était déjà l'alcool ou venait-il de franchir la limite du personnage, devenant lui-même pendant un instant ? Il ne savait pas.

\- Je n'aurais absolument pas pensé ça, éloignez de moi cette idée.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé, hein, Otabek ? Il reposa le verre sur la table boisée, dépliant ses jambes telle une gazelle avant de se relever, l'index caressant les poils du fauteuil de son Kazakh, un pas après l'autre, au rythme de la musique. Comme il l'avait voulu la première fois, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, posant ses paumes, les doigts écartés, sur son torse chaud ; son parfum sentait encore mieux lorsque ses narines furent si près, la liberté, la virilité primale. Le menton posé sur son épaule, déjà des essences alcoolisées se faisaient entendre dans sa douce voix.

\- Alors, vous avez pensé quoi, Otabek, demanda-t-il, chuchotant son nom dans le creux de son oreille, comme un secret à ne jamais partager, un secret entre eux, leur petite chose.

\- Que j'avais eu de la chance de vous recroiser ce jour là, Yuri.

   A chaque fois qu'il venait désormais, Yuri était à ses côtés, ramenant docilement à boire, souriant de toutes ses perles, venant s'asseoir de plus en plus près de lui, finissant sur ses genoux, le bras entourant ses larges épaules, riant, pouffant, gazouillant au son de sa voix. Ce furent des moments beaucoup trop fabuleux pour le blond, qui ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis qu'il avait rejoint le sanctuaire, dansant à chaque fois avec les yeux plongés dans les siens, lointains et pourtant si brillants ; sa gestuelle beaucoup plus féminine à chaque mouvement d'épaule, à chaque lever de jambe, il ne dansait que pour lui. Il ne le croisait pourtant plus dans sa bibliothèque, même s'il croyait le reconnaître parfois à la vue d'un homme portant la même coiffure que lui, cette veste si semblable, mais ce regard un peu plus vif et heureux -presque abruti- le ramenait sur le droit chemin, sachant que son Otabek n'agirait jamais ainsi. Ce rapprochement ne plut tout d'abord pas à Viktor, qui à chaque occasion tenait de dissuader son camarade de patrie de voir cet homme -il essaya même un jour, certainement très à contre cœur, d'envoyer Yuuri, son Yuuri vers lui, durant cette belle soirée durant laquelle Eros était à l'honneur et invitait l'un des hommes à la passer à ses côtés, ce qu'Otabek refusa poliment, sous des regards fortement choqués, mais sous les yeux admiratifs de Yuri, souriant, satisfait de voir que les serpents n'allaient pas envenimer Otabek-, Chris ne tarda pas à s'y mettre aussi ; il ne savait pas pour quelle raison leur union si futile était interdite -probablement car si peu professionnelle lorsqu'Otabek passait sa main dans la galaxie de ses cheveux luisants de milles couleurs tandis que l'autre riait doucement, posant sa main sur sa joue-, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être heureux, comme autrefois. Alors, ce devint beaucoup plus amusant de se cacher, durant les soirées, lançant des regards langoureux l'un à l'autre, effleurant les mains comme deux adolescents ; mais ce que Yuri trouva encore plus excitant ce furent ces sorties à la fin de ses journées à la bibliothèque, lorsque, devant celle-ci, assis sur une moto, un homme fumant une fine cigarette dans le froid de Berne attendait, un casque de trop derrière lui et lorsqu'il relevait sa tête, Yuri peinait à y croire, mais c'était lui venu le chercher passer du temps ensemble. Ces petites attentions tuaient Yuri, le révélaient à ses yeux, il était de nouveau dénudé face à quelqu'un.

   Un après-midi ensoleillé, tandis qu'ils flânaient dans la petite chambre d'Otabek, couverte de noirceurs, de mystère tout autant que l'était son âme, Yuri allongé sur le dos, dans le creux de ses bras, chouchouté par la main de son Kazakh dans ses ficelles dorées, il soupira, entre rêve et réalité.

\- Tu me fais penser à Sasha.

L'autre, confus, haussa un sourcil. Le fameux Sasha, Alexander Petrovich. Son œil si brillant, ensoleillé parmi toutes ces figures dansantes, ses mains longues et si fines comme des ailes délicates, sa figure d'ange, mais avant tout ces épais, droits et bleutés comme les océans cheveux. Il était encore tout jeune, c'était il y avait deux ans lorsqu'il était encore dans le ballet russe, entre les plumes dociles, les lacs des cygnes, les musiques jouées au piano. Cet homme le fascinait, comme peu le faisaient, il perdait la parole devant sa beauté, admirait ses gestes avec ses yeux verts étincelants, le vénérait comme une divinité sortie d'ailleurs ; lui aussi le fascinait, et il ne tarda pas à le savoir, lorsque, après une longue répétition tous deux restèrent seuls dans la grande salle de danse, Yuri encore devant la glace, l'autre derrière lui. Tandis que sa main atteignait le ciel, il sentit les doigts d'araignée de l'autre se poser sur son épaule, un parfum de fleurs l'envahir, un souffle chaud le saisir. « Regarde, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire », il avait guidé ses gestes vers un ailleurs, une dimension autre, un endroit tout neuf ; et lorsque le blond se tourna sur lui même, se retrouvant face à lui, il ne sut pas quand ni comment il rencontra ses lèvres, gluantes de baume à lèvres, délicieuses comme des cerises en plein été, apaisantes comme une compresse. Lorsqu’enfin ce moment magique prit fin, les étoiles retombèrent, la poussière de fées se dilua, Yuri, main sur ses lèvres, comme une Cendrillon trop pressée s'enfuit -de manière très lâche-, fuyant son premier amour, fuyant ses premiers sentiments, jusqu'à Berne. Pourquoi si loin ? Le sanctuaire. Comment ? Par n'importe quel moyen. Pourquoi ? Son grand-père était la réponse.

\- Laisse tomber, personne finalement, chuchota-t-il, replongeant ses pensées dans le vague des océans.

\- J'espère qu'au moins cette personne valait la peine, répondit l'autre à voix basse, sans cesser le jeu avec ses cheveux blonds.

\- Pas autant que toi, reprit-il droit dans les yeux, son cœur semblait avoir oublié Sasha, avoir évacué tous les sentiments qu'il nourrissait encore il y a peu pour lui, désormais seul Otabek occupait ses pensées, ses songes, ses journées.

Otabek releva sa tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, Yuri releva sa tête lui aussi ; ce fut la première fois que leurs langues se mêlèrent depuis des semaines, la main de Yuri passant paresseusement dans les cheveux coupés à ras, du bas du cou de son Kazakh. Ce dernier, tenant le petit être dans ses bras le laissa grimper au dessus de lui, se retrouvant dos collé contre ses draps grisâtres, doux et sentant encore son parfum ; profitant de cette position, le blondinet ne se priva pas de déposer des baisers dans son cou, délicatement, sauvagement, laissant parfois quelques amoureuses traces sur son corps. Il se livrait corps et âme, déboutonnant la chemise bouffante et blanche qui couvrait son corps, avec agilité, félinité et animalité ; ses yeux ne quittaient plus les siens, il sentait les larges mains posées sur ses hanches, ses doigts les agrippant, comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, comme s'il avait peur de le décevoir. Les mains du blond, tandis qu'il descendait, passèrent sous le t-shirt de l'autre, tapotant chaque muscle, doucement, relevant quelque peu le tissus. Il ne tarda pas non plus à l'ôter ; tandis que ses lèvres revinrent rencontrer les siennes, il le mordit : il devait être sien. Si Yuri avait su, il serait venu beaucoup plus tôt. Reposer dans le creux de ses bras, peau contre peau, soupir pour soupir, gémissements délicats... S'il avait su tout cela, il n'aurait jamais hésité ; un baiser se posa sur ses cheveux, collés contre son front ; il était déjà tard, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, le sommeil gagnait ses membres et il ne sut quand il perdit tout contact avec sa réalité, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait beaucoup trop, qui l'aimait beaucoup trop lui aussi. Enfin, si ça avait seulement pu être aussi simple. Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil effleurèrent son œil vert, il se trouvait seul dans la grande étendue grise, dans la mer de ses draps ; Otabek avait du quitter le lit pour se doucher. Il l'imagina un instant, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, cette serviette blanche autour de ses hanches si puissantes ; rien qu'à cette idée il pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle. Il prit alors autant de place qu'il le pouvait dans cet immense -enfin, il lui semblait immense- lit, les bras étendus de part et d'autre jusqu'à entendre une légère vibration sur la table près de son oreille droite, c'était sans doute son téléphone. Paresseusement, relevant quelque peu son torse, il atteignit la machine et ouvrit le message sans vraiment faire attention : ce n'était pas son téléphone, ce n'était pas le message qu'il pouvait espérer recevoir.

_De : Adrianna Janovska (Altin) – Salut mon nounours ♥ J'espère que ce n'est pas trop épuisant de sauver le monde en Suisse et que tu penses à moi de temps en temps ; tu me manques beaucoup nounours, j'espère te revoir très bientôt mon amour ♥ Ta Princesse dorée_

Les doigts fins de Yuri pressaient l'écran, à presque le briser, il sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes ; comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Posant l'engin sur le lit, il chercha sa chemise au sol, immaculée, innocente et naïve -comme lui- qu'il reboutonna à la vitesse de la lumière, se fichant de savoir si les boutons étaient alignés ou non, s'il allait être présentable ou non, son cœur n'était plus là de toute façon, lui qui n'avait pas voulu fuir ses sentiments cette fois-ci risquant de retrouver sa vie en morceaux, c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'amour dans sa vie, maintenant il s'en souvint. Tandis qu'il remettait ses chaussures, il sortit, le traître, comme il avait pu l'imaginer un peu plus tôt, la serviette essuyant sa tête, un boxer noir, les muscles saillants et encore luisants. Si la verdure de ses yeux pouvait tuer, il l'aurait assassiné dans l'instant, il n'aurait laissé cette âme vivre plus longtemps pour briser des cœurs, son cœur. Interpellé par ce prompt départ, l'autre le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Et il osait demander, il le prenait réellement pour un être né de la dernière pluie, Yuri, battant des cils, se retourna vers lui, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage, un sourire dont il ne s'était plus cru capable depuis longtemps, surtout auprès de lui.

\- Tu manques à ta princesse dorée, Adrianna si je ne me trompe pas, ton sec, voix douce, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu comptais me le dire quand, connard ; ses mots et le téléphone fusèrent à travers la pièce, comme une mise à mort, atterrissant droit sur la poitrine de l'interlocuteur.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois, commença-t-il, une main dans ses cheveux, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, contrarié.

\- _« Pas exactement »_ , répéta-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le quitter, comme s'il n'allait jamais plus laisser sa tête vaquer dans les nuages, tu aurais pu au moins mentir de manière plus convaincante mais surtout assumer que tu m'as pris pour une cible plan-cul dès le début, et pas me laisser m'enticher de toi comme une vulgaire adolescente, s'écria-t-il, serrant le poing.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu que je m'engage émotionnellement non plus, le surprit-il à dire, il le regardait, croisant ses fins et petits bras attendant des explications, respirant de plus en plus irrégulièrement, seul le lit les séparait. Je devais te soutirer des informations sur Giacometti, Nikiforov et te ramener en Russie.

Il tomba des nues. Tout ça, toutes ces attentions, ces douceurs, ces mots amoureux, ces caresses... Que de la manipulation, que de la stratégie ; maintenant il savait pourquoi il insistait tant à savoir qui était exactement Viktor, si Chris était un bon homme, s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, s'il n'était pas étrange... Tout ça, toutes ces conneries qui l'avaient fait tomber dans le panneau. Il avait envie de l'abattre, le démolir pièce par pièce, jouissant du spectacle de sa douleur, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait encore.

\- Je dois défaire le réseau de Giacometti qui avec son compagnon le maire ne semblent pas avoir de nettes affaires dans cette ville, et tout ça semble avoir un impact, poursuivit-il. Et pour ce qui est de te ramener en Russie, c'était une autre histoire, c'est ton grand-père qui a lancé ta recherche, et en ayant appris qu'un certain Yuri Tourgueniev était ici, on a fait le lien avec toi.

\- T'es donc de la police, demanda-t-il au bord des nerfs, t'es un de leurs chiens de chasse, fier de pouvoir ramener la proie dans le pays, couvert de ta putain de gloire, entouré de ta femme et de tes putains d'enfants ? J'adore être la petite chose de tout le monde, s'écria-t-il, ramassant son manteau parterre, avec violence.

\- Mais c'est pas ça, le coupa-t-il se rapprochant de lui, au début je dois avouer que c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, mais je m'y suis pris. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton odeur... Je te jure Yuri, j'en étais même venu à demander de l'aide à mon ami Jean-Jacques pour te surveiller, pour savoir que personne d'autre que moi est avec toi.

\- T'es un putain de psychopathe, un putain de gars malsain... Attends, c'était donc lui ce mec qui venait à la bibliothèque avec la même dégaine que toi, il fut de suite illuminé, comprenant ces regards qu'il lui lançait, ces longs moments qu'il passait là-bas. T'es vraiment un gros malade, ne viens même plus me voir, t'approche pas de moi, lui dit-il tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers lui. J'ai dit de pas bouger, connard !

Il s'arrêta net, Yuri avait désormais le regard larmoyant, mais relevant sa fierté brisée en un million de pièces, il le regarda de ses yeux brillants, croisant ce regard qui l'avait tant charmé.

\- J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer finalement. Dasvidania.

Et il sortit, claquant la porte, craquant ses nerfs, laissant ses larmes couler.

   Ses fils d'or se baladaient sur les genoux de la rousse russe, qui y passait docilement ses doigts, démêlant les quelques nœuds provoqués par l'agitation de l'inconsolable. Il respirait fort, entre les larmes, le nez bouché, un mal de tête. Ses yeux furent clos, encore une fois, comme pour voir son visage si parfait, si puissant; cette mâchoire tranchante, ses cheveux si parfumés dès le matin, le goût de ses lèvres... Un sanglot le fit sursauter, et ainsi la main redoubla de caresses. 

\- Je suis tellement con putain, sa voix entrecoupée par les larmes, enfouie dans les cuisses de son seul réconfort, tellement con, poursuivit-il prêt à mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. 

Un "Shhh" doux se glissa d'entre les lèvres de sa colocataire, qui releva doucement le visage de l'ange, essuyant les larmes d'or de son visage, à l'aide de son index. 

\- J'aurais du, putain, me méfier, regretta-t-il amèrement reniflant, une de ses mains rustrement essuyant tout son visage humide par les différents liquides corporels. Pourquoi je suis si crédule? Pourquoi je m'étais dit qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi? Pourquoi il m'a fait croire autant de choses; je me suis senti comme une putain de princesse russe, une putain de chanceuse mais, sa phrase resta en suspend, comme s'il étouffait à cause de l'air qui pesait dans les couleurs pastel. Pourquoi? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que c'est fini. J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, mais je crois que la suite de cette histoire devient trop compliqué pour moi. J'ai l'idée, je sais ce que je voudrais faire pour un possible épilogue; si je trouve la foi et le courage je le ferai.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette petite aventure de Yuri, c'était un plaisir de retrouver l'écriture de nouveau et de voir quelques commentaires revenir de temps à autres ^^
> 
> Maintenant, je compte surtout traduire tout ce que j'ai pu "écrire" en anglais, parce que le fandom français manque de représentation non mais (95 fictions à ce jour, sur ce site: nous devons totalement reprendre le dessus xD *on dirait une espèce de générale un peu folle quand je parle comme ça, désolé ^^'*)
> 
> Encore une fois: merci mille fois, du fond du cœur d'avoir lu! <3


End file.
